1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to an electrical card connector, and more particularly, to an electrical card connector having an improved shield device.
2. Description of Related Art
Most notebooks are provided with PC card connectors for accommodating PC cards as storage mediums. For adapting to the developments of the communication technology and electronical technology, the industry standard of the PC card need to update ceaselessly, according to the newest industry standard (Expresscard PC Card Standard), a PC card has a much quicker speed than conventional PC cards at data transmission, but thus enhancing the influence of the EMI and adversely affecting electrically performance of the electrical card connector.
In order to achieve a better electrical performance, a conventional electrical card connector is equipped with grounding devices to electrical connect with ground traces of a printed circuit board on which the connectors is mounted. Usually, such grounding devices may be a part extending from a shielding formed and stamped from a metallic plate or a pair of stand off devices assembling on sides of the shielding. However, since the extending part from the shielding usually is a thin metallic lath, it is easily to distort even break the extending part before the electrical card connector mounts on the printed circuit board, and the stand off devices for providing clearance between the connector and the printed circuit board are often far from the transfer interface, so it will influence the effect of anti-EMI.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,689 discloses an improved electrical card connector including an elongated dielectric housing having a plurality of connector terminals, a shielding covering the dielectric housing and a pair of stand off devices attaching to opposite sides of the shielding. A pair of screw holes are defined on opposite ends of the upper surface of the dielectric housing, a pair of bolts insert respectively into the screw holes to mount the electrical card connector on a printed circuit board, simultaneity, a tail portion of each bolts connects with a ground traces of the printed circuit board and the shielding abuts against the bolts at a edge thereof to establish a grounding path by the blots. However, these additional bolts will increase the difficulties of the assembly and the costs of the electrical card connector.
Hence, an electrical card connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.